Solid
Solid is a state of matter in Powder Game and Powder Game 2. Solid-type elements are not affected by wind, air, drag or gravity. They stay at the exact same place it was created, never moving. Solids cannot and will not move via nonchemical reaction. Semi-Solids, while being a solid, are slightly different from solids because they are draggable. Solid elements *Ice - Ice is the first solid element released in Powder Game (ver1.7) and Powder Game 2 (ver1.8). Ice is a very light-blue colored element. *Clone - Clone is the second solid element released in Powder Game (ver2.2) and Powder Game 2 (ver2.0). Clone is a light-brown colored element that can clone almost any other element. *C-4 - C-4 is the third solid element released in Powder Game (ver2.7) and Powder Game 2 (ver2.2). C-4 is an explosive white colored element. *Torch - Torch is the fourth solid element released in Powder Game (ver4.2) and Powder Game 2 (ver2.7). Torch is an orange lighter element. *Metal - Metal is the fifth solid element released in Powder Game (ver4.8) and Powder Game 2 (ver2.9). Metal is a dark gray colored element. * Laser - Laser is the sixth solid element released in Powder Game (ver5.5) and Powder Game 2 (ver3.0). Laser is a red lighter element. *Glass - Glass is the seventh solid element released in Powder Game (ver6.4) and Powder Game 2 (ver3.4). Glass is a black colored element (simulating transparency), almost the same color as the background. *Fuse - Fuse is the eighth solid element released in Powder Game (ver7.7) and Powder Game 2 (ver4.7). Fuse is a dark-brown colored element. *Pump - Pump is the ninth solid element released in Powder Game (ver8.7) and Powder Game 2 (ver4.9). Pump is a dark-bluish-green colored element. * Crystal - Crystal is the tenth solid element released in Powder Game 2 (ver6.0). Crystal is a dark-gray colored element that changes color depending on what other element is touching it. * Conveyer - Conveyer is the eleventh solid element released in Powder Game 2 (ver8.0). Conveyer is a dark-brown or dark-blue colored element. Semi-Solid elements *Wood - Wood is the first semi-solid element released in Powder Game (ver1.3) and Powder Game 2 (ver1.6). Wood is an artificial, flammable, brown-colored element. *Vine - Vine is the second semi-solid element released in Powder Game (ver6.0) and Powder Game 2 (ver3.1). Vine is a bright-green colored element. Fan The element fan acts much like a solid, except elements and objects can pass through it. Fan was released in Powder Game (ver1.5) and Powder Game 2 (ver 1.1). Fan is a light-blue colored element. How solids work Solids Any dot of an element in Powder Game that is a solid, when created, will stay in the same spot it was created and will not move. Air or wind of any power or direction colliding with that solid will not make it move. When trying to drag that solid, it will still not move. Gravity, the force that moves elements downward, does not work on a solid. However, some solids can be moved with some other force, such as bomb colliding with metal, making the it spread. Semi-Solids A semi-solid is a state of matter that is similar to a solid. However, semi-solids can be dragged. The only semi-solids are vine and wood. Players, fighters, and boxes with solids Players, fighters, and boxes will stand on top of a solid element. In the original Powder Game, these objects are instantly destroyed upon contact with torch or laser, as they are lighter elements. Players, fighters, and boxes falling from a distance can fall through a one-pixel-wide solid. With the help of a strong gust of wind or dragging, it is possible to pass through two- and even three-pixel wide solids. However, like every other element, players, fighters, and boxes can approach from underneath the solid and pass through it. This is usually used for one-way walls. Category:Powder Game physics